


[Comic] Button

by potofsoup



Series: You are Why I'm Here [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Bucky fusses over a missing button





	[Comic] Button

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180366282543/potofsoup-so-what-was-cap-like-before-this)


End file.
